Team Snow! A Rwby fanfic!
by XxKnightOfDeathxX
Summary: my own twist of Rooster Teeth's newest show RWBY. In this i add a few OCs and i hope you enjoy! I'm hoping you enjoy as there is A LOT more to come!
1. Prologue

The sea stirred as a single small vessel plummeted over the waves, its bow shooting up skyward as it climbed the waves to make its plummeting fall again. Suddenly an enormous wave that showered the twin towers materialized in front of the vessel swallowing it and sinking the little ship. A few hours later a girl washed up on shore her cloths tattered her hair a mess, she rose to her feet and began to walk. There was a bone cracking pain in her head and she stumbled around to prevent herself from falling. She later tried to walk again only to be met by a sudden wall of sad that she crashed into as she fell to the ground, she tried to get up again and this time it was easier and the pain in her head started to subside and she began to walk in small steps like a small child that has just began to walk. She looked behind her and there was a wrecked boat on the shore. It was small and wooden, almost like an over sized toy boat. As she studied it more the pain in her head resumed and she stumbled to keep her footing. The girl wondered where the boat had come from and why she was next to it when she woke up but then she came a recognition, she had no memories and had no idea who she was, how she got there, and why she was in that boat in the first place. With nothing to go off she decided to walk towards a clump of trees nearby that led into a forest.

As the girl entered the forest she walked through it climbing over trees and ducking under branches. She continued to do this until what seemed like hours until she heard a sound behind her. She turned around to find five hideous fiends that looked like spiky bear-like creatures that glared at her and roared loudly. The girl having no idea what to do with the creatures that were slowly getting closer broke into a run in the other direction dashing through the forest for her life. As she kept running she broke through the tress only for a wall to materialize before her. She turned around only to be surrounded by three walls and the fiends before her. Slowly one walked closer to her and raised its paw as if to strike her. She slowly started walking back until she bumped into the wall behind her. She looked back just as the creature swung its claw and picked up a sharp blade like rock that was in the wall just in time and turned around quickly and stabbed the creature then slashed the rock upward through the creatures face watched it flop to the floor in a pool of blood. Suddenly she was filled with blood-lust the sight had thrilled her and sent her into pure ecstasy. She ran at another creature with a wide grim on her face and slashed quickly stabbing its arms legs and finally tearing an oval shaped hole into its face. Three more kills stood before her escape and she was about to lower that down to two as she slashed at another creature. This one clawed at her and she gracefully dodged every single one the send a fury of stabs and slashes at its chest and face letting its blood drip all over the floor. She noticed her rock was getting lighter and taking more of a sword type shape and for some reason she got nostalgia but quickly dismissed it and began to run at another creature. This one could put up a fight as it swung at the girl with furry hardly giving her enough time to dodge the attacks. She started running faster and using more crushing techniques with her rock hoping to take down the beast before it could do her harm. To her surprised it blocked the rock with its arms even though they were cut off in the process but they gave it an opening at it slashed at the girl with its claws and send her flying backwards. She was getting angrier now and began to use slamming and stabbing more now cutting off the fiend's arms and legs then sending a single blow through its chest that pierced through to the other side. She quickly pulled her blade out and was left facing the last one. It was bigger and stockier than the others with a lot more spikes and spines and bigger claws. The creature broke into a run at charged her swiping with quick speed and maneuvers slashing at her fiercely as the girl was given many deep wounds and thrown against a wall behind her. She was getting a large sense of blood lust and her vision was beginning to blur. She let out a wide grim and dashed at the monster wanting to spill its blood. She slashed then bobbed and weaved through the creatures attacks then cut off one of its arms. The creature let out a loud agonized roar the slashed at her again. She barely dodged it letting it scrape her shoulders giving her even more need to spill the fiend's blood, the blood lust gave her more energy and speed almost as if she were enchanted by a dark magical spell. Her blood lust rising buy the second her need increasing she finally decided to let the creature have it and slashed with astounding speed, moving so fast the air around her sword started to crackle and then launched waves of air like sonic booms sending the creature flying through the air cut wounded and bleeding. As it flew through the air the girl positioned herself right below it and placed the rock where the creatures center would land and watched in ecstasy as the creature landed onto the rock and painted it a deadly shade of scarlet. Her breathing began to slow and she began to come back to her senses. She was amazed about what just happened and thought "how did I just do that?" She took a step forward and then felt a sudden sharp pain on her head and snapped back into reality looked down at her body, her cloths were even more tattered and she was bruised, bleeding, cut all over with a large gash on her head. She went to touch it but suddenly she fell to the floor and saw a blurry image of a man walk up to her before she was knock unconscious.

She awoke hours later in a white room with glaring lights and a bowl right next to her. She looked to the bowl and grabbed it giving a puzzling face at the white slime inside. It smelled like food to her why not eat it right. With her mouth wide open she was about to eat it until she heard "Ahem." "Hyaaaaaaa" the girl yelled as she got startled and threw the bowl into the air and then it curved into an arch and landed dead on her face. She yelled again this time in pain. "Sorry, I must have startled you" a man said. The girl pouted and nodded "You're mean you made me lose that food!" she got up and tried to run at him but was hit with a major pain in her leg and fell on her face. "A funny one aren't you, I must say it's hard to believe you're the girl who just took down a pack of Ursa with a rock… might I ask how you were able to do that, or where you learned it?" she gave a puzzled face "I don't know I just did it… if I did know where I knew it from I would tell you but I don't remember anything from before I woke up on the beach in front of that forest." He nodded "I see… say you don't remember anything at all? "Not a clue" she said lightheartedly. "Well then... why don't you come to my academy for now. It would be great to have someone as talented as you at Beacon Academy." she sighed "but if I'm in a academy I would be taking up space there because I'm not enrolled it would be pointless for me to do that." "Well I noticed something when I saw you figh-"she yelled "you saw that and you didn't do anything!?" he spoke "let me continue… I noticed when I saw you fighting that you were enjoying it, so I let you fight. And since I noticed that you were a good fighter what if I told you that this academy is about fighting monsters like that, the creatures of the Grim? Would you accept my invitation if I invited you? She thought about it for a few seconds, "how many of them can I kill?" she asked with a wide smile. "Well depending on how things go… a lot. You will also learn about them and learn to fight them better." She smiled "I'm in then thanks erm… what's your name?" "Ozpin and I'm in charge of beacon academy. Once you are healed up press the button behind you and I'll have someone pick you up and drop you off at the academy… and maybe get you some spare cloths as they are basically destroyed. Until then rest up, and I hope to see you at my school soon."

He began to walk away then paused "Wait a minute, I forgot to ask you. What is your name" The girl answered "I don't know… my name never really occurred to me until now." "Well then I'll give you a nice name… how about… Samantha Syphon? "Nope" the girl said "too boring." "Ok how about Tabra tabbara?" it was followed by the girls almost singing like "nope!" this was followed by 3 minutes of suggestions until a name finally caught the girl's eye. "Shiro Scarlet?" Ozpin spoke quietly. "Ok!" the girl said. Thanks for the name Ozpin! Say can I call you ozzy? "Absolutely not" Ozpin said angrily, now if you will excuse me I'll be taking my leave as I have a meeting this morning" he said as he turned and walked out the doors. The girl thought out loud "Shiro huh, sounds good to me" she smiled then went to sleep not noticing the soup that was still in her hair.


	2. Chapter 1

Shiro stared out the window of the airship and looked down at the ground as she daydreamed in her head. "Ozzy did say to push the button when I recovered and well I'm here now... or at least going… he did say it was an academy I wonder what he's going to have me do." She thought. She began to worry about things that might happen and how she knew no one but Ozpin but had no idea about anyone else here. Suddenly a voice got her attention, "you ok, you look worried about something" a girl with? Ruby red hair and silver eyes spoke. "Y-yea I'm just a bit nervous, I don't really know anyone here so." Shiro spoke nervously. "Don't worry about it I'm sure you will make friends" The girl said. "I hope so too…" Shiro said. The airship had begun to dock and Shiro was pushed aside by a blond boy who ran and threw up into the garbage can. "Eww…" Shiro said as she walked past the garbage can. "Well I wish you luck here the girl said. "Oh! By the way my names Ruby, hope you have luck here!" then the girl walked off into the distance. Shiro began walking towards the building and had been walking aimlessly now. "Oh man I'm lost!" she thought out loud. Not realizing she was thinking out loud she was met with the response "I'd be happy to show you the way." The response had come from a guy with an olive jacket, cargo pants and sneakers. "Ok you lead then" Shiro said as they began walking. "I'm guessing you're new here then?" "Yea I recently got invited so I don't exactly know where to go and all hehe…" Shiro said nervously. "That's cool I'm new too, the only reason why I know where I'm going is because I checked out a map I found on the plane thingy" "they had those?" "Yep." Shiro let out a very loud sigh "great… now I feel dumb I thought those were ads." "It's a simple mistake I guess that's what I thought too, on the bright side you ended up here with me" he let out a goofy smile. Shiro merely rolled her eyes and kept walking in the direction. They shortly reached the auditorium and the sound of Ozpins voice echoed throughout the room, welcoming them then beginning his introductory speech. Shortly after the speech ended Shiro started walking towards where she would be spending the night. "Say what's your name exactly" she asked the boy. "Names Oliver Olivine what's yours exactly" the boy asked. "Shiro, Shiro Scarlet and I hope we can get along." "Yea anyways see you later hopefully" Oliver said as he walked off.

Shiro walked through the halls looking for the area where she was supposed to be spending the night at when she heard a voice from behind her. "Shiro, I need you to come with me" Ozpin said as he began to walk toward an area she did not know. "So… where are we going Ozzy?" Shiro asked in an innocent voice. "Do not call me that, at this school you will be training to fight the creatures of the grim and you cannot fight your way through this school with a rock, you are going to need a weapon. So I decided I would let you build one using this room" he said as he opened a large steel door in front of him. "Oh my rock" Shiro said as her eyes widened to look around the room full of pieces of metal and blow torches and labels. "Ozzy thanks man! I can't wait to build one now!" "Try to build something that will work in short, medium, and long ranges, you will be fighting for your life and the safety of others so do not be afraid to go overboard . Also you can use the rooms here to test them against the Grimm and see how well it does" Ozpin said as he began to walk out. "When you have finished let me know immediately, it might take a few tries to make it perfect so let me see it when you're done." "Ok" Shiro said as he walked out and closed the door behind him. Shiro ran around the room excided for everything there, all the rare metals and materials made her mouth water she picked up some materials she liked and then started working on her new creation. After hours of hammering and soldering she finally was left with her creation. "It's perfect" she squealed as she finished building and painting her new weapon. What appeared before her was a broadsword-hammer that could transform into a machine gun. "I'm tired I should take a nap" Shiro said as she cleared a space in front of her and slept over her new baby. When she awoke the sword was painted. "Huh? Did I work in my sleep or something?" she didn't think much of it but liked the paint job black red and white just like her outfit complimenting everything she was wearing from her bright scarlet jacket to her black pants and white shoes. "I can't wait to try you out on some of those fiends" she said in a sadistic manner as she walked toward the testing chamber. A few hours later she walked out and began to walk towards the door when it opened and Ozpin came in. "hello" He looks at the weapon on Shiros back. "I see you finally have a weapon, it seems well designed, maybe you won't die immediately, did you name it?" he asked. "Yes its name is scarlet fever" Shiro said with a triumphant look. A loud bell echoed throughout the academy "That is the curfew bell, go down the hall and to the right, in that room you will be sleeping with all of the new members at beacon, go to sleep while I inspect your weapon, you have a long day tomorrow." "Ok see ya Ozzy" Shiro said as she opened to door and walked out leaving it open. "For the third time do not call me tha-" he began to say as he was interrupted by the closing of the door. Shiro then walked towards the place where she was going to sleep and finally went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

(Authors notes because i figured why not? Anyways i'm amazed i got 61 total views i would have been happy with 1 but i got 61 times that... thanks} Anyways sorry for the delay I've been having a few things to do because of parents so... well anyways in this chapter they get their teams {finally} i hope you enjoy and leave any comments telling me what i left a plot hole in and what i should work on as it helps this story grow and get better. thanks for viewing! ~Knight)

Shiro woke up and got changed into favorite cloths "todays the day, the day I get a team... I wonder with who." "Don't worry you will be fine" a voice said next to her. Shiro jumped not realizing she had been talking out loud. "Sorry, I must have scared you" said the girl. Shiro began to inspect the girl before her, pink hair, a white striped top with pink flowers and sleeves and a pink skirt up to her knees. Shiro looked up at the girl "no its fine don't worry about it I just zoned out that's all." The girl smiled "well whoever you get partnered with good luck okay" then the girl walked off. Shiro finished getting ready and headed out to the hall way and the designated area she was supposed to be in. she had been standing there for a while when she heard a voice behind her "I have finished inspecting your weapon and it is sturdy so it should handle the Creatures of the Grimm well" Ozpin spoke. "Okay thanks Ozzy" Shiro replied happily as she took the weapon. "For the last time stop calling me that, the test will begin soon and you will be taken to the forest where you will get your team until then wait" he said and then walked off.

About 30 minutes later Shiro was taken to the forest and Ozpin began his speech. "Today you will be given your teams who you will spend the next few years as well as your partners. You will be launched into the area so try to come up with a landing strategy." Shiro looked to her right and saw Oliver getting into position. "We will begin launching" Ozpin said as he gestured to (forgot her name) and she pressed a button on her tablet and the first person was launched. Shiro looked back at Oliver who mouthed "good luck" then turned forward and then launched into the air. "Well this will be fun" Shiro thought sarcastically "wait I just realized something how do we land" she turned to Ozpin and he gave her a stern look. Shiro mouthed "oh freckles" then was launched into the air at a fast speed. "Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. How do I stop!" she pondered in her head the realized "I have a gun can I shoot enough to slow me down?" she unlocked Scarlet Fever into its gun form and started shooting in front of her to slow her down to a speed where she could control her speed so she could land safely. She turned and turned Scarlet Fever into a sword as she began to descend into the forest. She saw a tree coming in the distance and turned the sword over and smashed the mace end into the tree cutting strait through it and leaving a giant hole and she landed on the ground with the tree falling behind her. "Well that was not so hard" she said triumphantly.

Shiro ran around the forest looking for people and had been doing this for a good 10 minutes until she heard a growl behind her and saw two small Ursa behind her. Shiro quickly drew her blade and attacked the first Ursa slicing her sword into its flesh then throwing it up and slamming back on the Ursa's head with the swords mace like side cracking it skull open and splitting it into two. She turned to face the other and was welcomed by a furry of swipes by the Grimm bobbing and weaving trying to dodge all of its attacks. The Ursa's persistence finally go to her as it sped up and was about to get a direct on Shiro only for its entire arm to be sliced of in one brief motion by her sword. It staggered back and growled in pain then ran at Shiro and swiped at her legs with its only arm, knocking her over but she used her sword and stabbed it into the Ursa's arm and then used it like a spring and launched into the air then slammed the spikes into its shoulder tearing a large jagged wound that went deep into its body. In one last act of defiance the Grimm ran at Shiro and tried to bite her only to get a large sword into its face cutting strait through it. Shiro smiled and watched as the Ursa fell to the ground motionless. Shiro let out a wide sadistic smile and looked around to see if there was more and to her luck there was. About twenty meters ahead of her there where a pack of four Beowolves and an Ursa walking in the other direction. Shiros smile grew wider and she dashed at the Grimm's and switched to her sword into a light machine gun. A beowolf heard foot steps behind it and turned then dashed at Shiro. Shiro being the person she was grabbed the Beowolves head and did a front flip slamming it into the ground just as she let out three shots into its skull. The other Wolves now alarmed ran at Shiro in a line formation hoping to at least get one hit on her. Shiro merely smiled a wider smile and jumped over the first wolves head, flipping and then letting a single bullet penetrate its skull to its brain. Shiro then jumped onto the second wolves back and shot it four times in its side then flipped again and shoot the third wolf in its chest. Shiro then ran at the last Beowolf and slid under it and let out a fury of rounds into its chest and slid out the other end and watched as it flopped to the ground. Suddenly she was hit by a sharp impact to her side and was sent flying to her left. She turned back to see what hit her and she forgot about the big looming Ursa just sitting there. Shiro turned to face it and changed Scarlet Fever back into a broadsword-hammer and was about to charge the Ursa but to her surprise it simply flopped onto the ground lifeless and bloody with a large olive covered axe in its back. A guy walked up to it out of no were and picked it then turned around to see Shiro standing there. It was Oliver who was standing there holding two olive covered axes. "Glad I was about to help" he said happily then yelled "duck" as he threw one of his axes at her. Shiro rolled to her side just a loud sound of blood splattering came behind her. She turned and saw an Ursa standing there with an axe in its face then it flopped onto its back in a pool of its own blood. "Nice, but don't aim directly at me next time" Shiro said lightly. "Hey at least you're unharmed… so looks like we are partners, I look forward to it" Oliver replied. "So do I" Shiro smiled and shook his hand and their partnership had begun.

Shiro and Oliver started running around the forest killing anything Grimm the passed by with quick blows, leaving a large body trail behind them. Suddenly they heard what sounded like a loud rifle shot to their left and ran in the direction, upon arriving at the scene they saw a girl dressed in pink shooting at Ursa's from far away with that looked like an assault rifle. The girl shot again sending a bullet strait through an Ursa's skull sending it flying and leaving a hole in its wake. She jumped of the tree and switched her weapon into a katana and stabbed another Ursa in the face then slashed downward and split the creature in two. An Ursa came up behind her and slashed at her only to get a sword to the chest that stuck out the other end spewing blood behind it. "Well... that was very easy" she said as she turned towards Shiro and Oliver. "I guess I found my team mates…" the girl said while looking at Shiro. "I guess so, what's your name" Shiro said. "Natsumi Nadeshiko… also what's with the-". There was an explosion in the sky and there was a guy dressed in yellow and blue ridding a large creature, a nevermore. Well this got interesting Shiro said looking towards the creature. The guy on the creature swung onto the top of its head and stabbed it with a large trident sending electric shockwaves and water all over the creatures head cause into to crash into the ground with tremendous force and cause a large cloud of dust to go into the air. Shiro, Oliver and the Natsumi ran over to the crash site expecting the guy to be injured. When arriving on the scene they found the boy sitting on top of the creature with no injuries. "Like the show" the boy said with a cocky look on his face. "No… however nice job on the thing, I guess you're my partner huh" Natsumi said. "I guess so names William Watts Waterspond, but call me Watts" he said as he pats the Natsumi on the shoulder.

"We need to start making our way back towards the chess pieces and the cliff so we can get out of this dumb forest, this way" Shiro said as she began running toward a hill with ruins. Upon arriving at the scene they find a bunch of chess pieces and Shiro pick up a black knight piece. "Okay we got the thing can we go now the last thing we need is for more Grimm to show up" said Watts. "Yea lets go" Shiro says as she starts running towards the cliff. As they ran back into the forest running through the brush heading in the cliffs direction they came across something puzzling. "Stop" Shiro yelled loudly and most of the group had stopped except Watts who was lacking behind the others a bit who didn't hear Shiro and fell into the hole. Falling fast he grabbed onto a ledge then unveiled his weapon and caused a column of water to fill the cave and launch him into the air and onto the ground next to the team. "Nice" Oliver said then turned towards the water "so should I ask how you did that?" The water suddenly turned black and two large black shapes flew out of the water into the air and crashed down next to them, a King Taijitu and a Death Stalker. "Oh cupcakes why!" the team yells as they begin to run. "We need to get them to an area where we can gun them down or lose them." Shiro says then turns to Watts. "Can you use the water to make a wall to stop those things?" "Can water turn into any shape" he says as he unlocks Poseidon's Storm and creates a towering wall of water, blocking the Grimm's. "It won't last long let's go" he yells as he runs towards the direction of the cliffs.

The group finally reaches the area where the cliff is and start running at it and unlocking their weapons. There is a sudden crash and the Death stalker and King Taijitu explode out of the forest right at the group. Oliver runs at the creature at begins spinning The Olive Avengers at the Death Stalker but it swings at him with his tail and sends him crashing to the ground. Natsumi comes up to the Death Stalker next and stabs its center with Flower's Samurai. The death stalker begins to try to shake her off just as the King Taijitu's white end jumps up and tries to bite her. "Now" Shiro screams and Natsumi jumps off the death stalker while Shiro jumps into the air and slams Scarlet Fevers mace end into the King Taijitu head slamming it into the Death Stalker. The serpent hisses loudly and its black end tries to bite at Shiro who jumps up and stabs the serpent in its eye the fires a horde of rounds into its head. It hisses and flops onto the ground right over the Death Stalker pinning it down with the snake's dead end. The Stalker then tries to use its stinger to throw of the Serpent but it's intercepted by Oliver who cuts off its stinger with a swing of his axe then slams the second axe into the wound cutting deep gash and painting the floor red below it. The White end of the Taijitu tries to bite at Oliver "now Watts" Shiro said loudly. "On it" Watts reply's as he opens up his trident and stabs the serpent in the face the sends a powerful jolt of electricity into the creature followed by a blast of electrical water and a stab to the face. A loud hiss is heard as the snake falls to the ground. Suddenly the death stalker throws off the Taijitu and jumps at Shiro. Expecting this she slides under it and slams it into the air above her then jumps up after it and sends a furry of slashes at it then slams it into the ground leaving a crater of destruction. "Well that was fun… we almost died" Natsumi said. "We beat it didn't we" Watts said as he filled the crater up with water.

"Shiro Scarlet, Oliver Olivine, Natsumi Nadeshiko, and William Watts Waterspond you four collected the black knight pieces. From now on you will work together as Team SNOW, lead by, Shiro Scarlet."


End file.
